1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical and electronic circuits and systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to electrical and electronic circuits and systems used for missile guidance and control.
2. Description of the Related Art
The threat posed by nuclear ballistic missiles has prompted an interest in an interceptor missile capable of destroying ballistic missiles in flight. To destroy a ballistic missile early in its flight, the interceptor missile must have a long-range capability. Currently, a long-range capability necessitates a multi-stage missile interceptor design.
Multi-stage missiles typically have booster vehicles and payload assemblies with separate avionics suites to provide independent auto pilot, guidance and navigation, tracking, mid-course communication, and target discrimination functions. The booster hands off mission responsibilities after payload ejection to the KV (kill vehicle).
Unfortunately, separate booster and payload avionic processing increases design and assembly complexity and costs with the incorporation of redundant electronic hardware, oversized harness cabling, additional power resources, and associated required mechanical packaging hardware.
This architecture was previously necessitated by limited processing capabilities, which required large dedicated processors to be networked throughout the system. This was also due, at least in part, to the fact that typically, each stage is manufactured by a different manufacturer and each manufacturer includes a processor to control electronic circuitry in each stage to insure proper and timely operation.
In addition, typically, connections between stages of multi-stage interceptor missiles are generally point-to-point serial interfaces with the number of interfaces required being related to the number of stages (N) in a factorial relationship (N!). For example, a three-stage interceptor typically requires six interfaces (3×2×1), while a four stage vehicle typically requires twenty-four interfaces (4×3×2×1). These interfaces require cabling that adds to the weight of the missile, increases its cost and limits its performance. This approach also lead to complex interconnections and interface communication protocols between independent units, further complicating software integration, assembly and test requirements.
Hence, a need exists in the art for a lightweight, low cost, high-performance multi-stage missile interceptor. Specifically, a need remains in the art for a system or method for reducing the cost and weight associated with inter-stage connections in a multi-stage missile.